The present invention relates to a print producing apparatus, an image displaying apparatus and an image capturing and printing apparatus having both of a function of electronic camera and a function of printer.
In company with the advance of electronic technology, an electronic camera such as a digital still camera, by which the captured image is converted into the digital data and stored therein, is developed, and comes into the market already. Because the user can display the image photographed by the digital still camera on a display of user""s personal computer, and further, can print the image by using a printer, its application range becomes wide.
Incidentally, because the conventional printer has comparatively large size, it is installed in a room and used there. Further, an image signal obtained by the digital still camera is inputted into the printer through a cable or a recording medium such as a memory card.
Accordingly, when a print according to an image signal obtained by photographing, for example, at the out door is desired, it is necessary to bring the digital still camera or the recording medium to a place in which the printer is installed, and to input the image signal into the printer, and which is inconvenient. Further, when the other person is photographed as the photographic object at a trip or the like the image can be viewed by using a display equipped to the digital still camera at the place where photographing is conducted, however, when it is desired to give this image to the other person who is the photographic object, it is necessary to go home once and print the image, and after that, to send the printed image to the other person by means of a mail or the like, therefore, it takes a trouble and time.
On the one hand, because a printer whose weight is so light as portable has been already developed, it can also be considered that such the printer and the digital still camera are integrated. However, even when the printer is portable, because it is larger and heavier as compared to the digital still camera, when these are integrated, there is a possibility that the characteristic of the digital still camera that the portability is excellent, is lost.
In view of the foregoing problems of the conventional technology, the first object of the present invention is to provide an image capturing and printing apparatus which can easily print an image without depending on the photographing place while securing the portability of the electronic camera.
Further, ordinary, a liquid crystal display is installed in the digital still camera, and by viewing the image displayed on the liquid crystal display, the user can confirm the captured image.
Incidentally, generally, the digital still camera has a compact body for the convenience of taking a snapshot of a photographic object, for example, during a trip. When the body of the digital still camera is compact, it is inevitable to reduce a size of the liquid crystal display. However, when the size of the liquid crystal display is reduced, the image displayed on it becomes small, and there is a problem that the image is hardly confirmed.
Further, as the information necessary for the print, there is the color management information including the color conversion table, however, because this is the proper data to each of kinds of products of the digital still camera, when the image is printed, it is necessary to input the data to the printer by some methods.
Further, it is also considered that the digital still camera is directly connected to the printer without through the personal computer, and the image data is transmitted from the digital still camera to the printer, and is printed. However, because its structure and operation are comparatively complicated, a printer whose cost is low and whose operation is easy, is desired.
In view of these problems of the conventional technology, the second object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus on which the image can be easily confirmed, and a print producing apparatus whose operation is easy.
Hereinafter, preferable structure to attain the fist object will be explained.
(1-1) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal; a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having a printing means for printing according to the image signal received from the electronic camera section, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section; and a connector section which is electrically connected to the print section. With this image capturing and printing apparatus, when the electronic camera section is connected to the print section, the photographic object image photographed by, for example, the electronic camera section can be printed by the print section at the place, and on the one hand, when the electronic camera section is separated from the print section, because the photographing can be carried out by using only the electronic camera section, the portability is excellent.
(1-2) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal; a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having a printing means for printing according to the image signal received from the electronic camera section, and the second release means, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section; and a connector section which is electrically connected to the print section, and the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section; a connector section which is electrically connected to the connector section of the electronic camera section; and the image pick-up means start the photographing corresponding to the start signal from the second release means.
An LCD to display the image is one of large factors to determine the size of the present electronic camera, and when the LCD by which the image quality can be exactly confirmed, is equipped, it is necessary that the surface area of the electronic camera is secured for at least the LCD. On the other hand, when the size of the electronic camera is thought much of, and a small LCD is equipped, the LCD image size can not be secured sufficiently, and the image quality of the print image can not be exactly confirmed.
Further, when LCDs are equipped on both the print section and the electronic camera section, the cost of the product is increased, and the image capturing and printing apparatus would have the expensive structure.
Further, when, for example, only the electronic camera section is used alone, the release is necessary in the electronic camera section, and on the one hand, for example, when the LCD is not provided in the electronic camera section, and the LCD is provided in the print section, the case where the releasing can be conducted on the printer side while the image plane is being confirmed on the LCD of the print section, can provide the more user friendly photographing operation.
As described above, because the shutter releasing can be conducted by one or both of the first release means of the electronic camera section and the second release means of the print section, there is no problem of the parallax of the optical viewfinder, the desired photographic object image can be exactly photographed by the user friendly operation, and the print image of the captured image can be confirmed before the print.
(1-3) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-2), when the system is structured such that, when one of the first release means and the second release means outputs the start signal, the image pick-up means is not operated correspond to the start signal of the other release means for at least a predetermined period of time, then, when the photographing, and printing operation, as the case may be, are conducted by the one release means, the possibility that unnecessary operation is caused carelessly by the operation of the other release means, is suppressed, and the release confliction due to dual release operations can be prevented.
(1-4) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-2) or (1-3), when the system is structured such that the image pick-up means is not operated corresponding to the start signal from both of the first release means and the second release means while the printing means is operated, the incomplete printing according to the excess of the power consumption such as in the case where the photographing operation is started in addition to the printing operation, is prevented, or it can be prevented that a bad influence of noise from the printing means, or the like, affects on the image pick-up means.
(1-5) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of one of (1-1) to (1-4), in the case where the system is structured such that, when the electronic camera section is electrically connected to the print section through the connector section, the image pick-up means is operated corresponding to the start signal from one of the first release means and the second release means, the release confliction due to dual release operations can be prevented. (1-6) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of one of (1-1) to (1-5), when a selection means for selecting any one of the first release means and the second release means and for transmitting the start signal from the selected release means to the image pick-up means, is provided, because the photographing can be conducted corresponding to only the start signal of the release means by an intentional operation, it is convenient.
(1-7) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal, and the storage means, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, for storing the image signal received from the electronic camera section; and a print section having a printing means for printing according to the image signal, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section, and a connector section which is electrically connected to the print section, the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section; the connector section which is electrically connected to the connector section of the electronic camera section; and a means for comparing the memory capacity of the writable storage means of the print section to the storage memory capacity of the storage means of the image signal photographed by the electronic camera section, and when the writable storage capacity of the print section is smaller than the storage capacity of the image signal captured by the electronic camera section, the image signal structured by the index display image plane of a plurality of images whose sizes are reduced, is transmitted to the print section with the priority.
In the case where the storage section of the image signal is respectively provided in the electronic camera section and the print section, when the maximum storage capacity of the print section is larger than the accumulated capacity of the maximum image data of the electronic camera section, under the condition that after all data of the electronic camera section has been transmitted, a print of the index image can be obtained in spite of the transmission sequence of the index image plane structured by a multi-image plane and the character information.
However, when the storage capacity of the print section is reduced and a low cost printing apparatus is provided, it becomes impossible that the image information previously accumulated inside the electronic camera section is transferred at once to the storage section of the print section.
Therefore, in the present invention, because the image signal storage capacity inside the electronic camera section can be compared to the storable image storage capacity of the print section, when the storable capacity of the print section is small, the index image including the multi-image is transmitted with priority.
By transferring the index image first, the index image can be printed, and the quality or the necessity of an individual image can be previously confirmed. When it is judged that the print is an inadequate or unnecessary image, the following countermeasure can be taken: the transmitting of the printed image data is not conducted selectively; it is transmitted to the printer after the image is corrected on the electronic camera section side; or when the photographic object scene can be photographed again, it is photographed again by changing the condition such as exposure or framing of the image, and is transmitted to the printer. Accordingly, the uselessness of printing material for printer such as an ink or paper in the case where the unnecessary image is printed in the full size, can be reduced. Specifically, in the case where the image capturing and printing apparatus is used for the use of portability, when the power supply for the print is insufficient, or the supply material such as paper or ink is insufficient, the effect of the previous transmitting of such the index image is high.
Further, because the index image forming function inside the electronic camera section is common, when the index image is transmitted with priority, the index image forming function which is duplicated with the function in the electronic camera section side, can be deleted from the print section, thereby, the print section whose cost is lower and which is more simple, can be realized.
(1-8) Incidentally, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-7), when the index display image plane of a plurality of images whose image size is reduced, is structured by images of at least two kinds of images and the character information including the frame number other than the image, because the image to be saved by the user or to be transferred for printing is specified, it is convenient.
(1-9) An image capturing and printing apparatus of the present comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting into an image signal; and a print section which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having a printing means for printing according to the image signal received from the electronic camera section, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section mechanically engaged with the print section; a connector section electrically connected to the print section; and a transmission means for transmitting the image size information of the photographic object image to the print section prior to the transmission of the image signal; and the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section; and a connector section electrically connected to the connector section of the electronic camera section. Thereby, for example, according to the image size information of the photographic object image from the transmitting means, the size of the photographic image can be adjusted to the print size by using automatically interpolation, or the like, in the print section from the print sheets loaded at the present time and the kind of the ink, or when the print sheet loaded in the print section, or the like, does not adequately meet with the size of the transmitted photographic image, it can also be prevented that the improper print is formed, by giving an alarm, or the like.
(1-10) That is, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-9), when the print section has an alarm means for giving the alarm when it is judged whether the size of the recording sheet set in the print means is proper to the image size, or not, according to the image size information of the photographic object image received from the transmitting means, and when it is improper, it can be easily prevented that the improper print is carried out.
(1-11) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and for converting into an image signal, and a processing means for processing the image signal and forming it into a plurality of hierarchical structures having different resolution; and a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, for converting the plurality of hierarchical structures having different resolution, received from the electronic camera, into a print signal, and printing it, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section mechanically engaged with the print section; and a connector section electrically connected to the print section; and a transmission means for transmitting the hierarchy necessary for the structure of the image signal according to at least 2 of the print resolution of the print section, the print image size, and the number of pixels to the print section, and the print section has: a receiving section engaged with the engagement section of the electronic camera section; and a connector section electrically connected to the connector section of the electronic camera section. Thereby, when the printable image size information of the print section is previously sent to the electronic camera section, for example, by providing the image processing function in the electronic camera section, the image processing in the print section can be unnecessary, and thereby, the structure of the print section can be simplified by its portion, and the print speed can be enhanced.
(1-12) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and for converting it into an image signal, and a processing means for processing the image signal and forming it into a plurality of hierarchical structures having different resolution; and a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, for converting the plurality of hierarchical structures having different resolution, received from the electronic camera, into a print signal, and printing it, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section mechanically engaged with the print section, and a connector section electrically connected to the print section, and a transmission means for transmitting the hierarchy necessary for the structure of the image signal according to at least 2 of the print resolution of the printer, the print image size, and the number of pixels to the print section, and the print section has: a receiving section engaged with the engagement section of the electronic camera section, and a connector section electrically connected to the connector section of the electronic camera section. For example, even when the image signal having the resolution exceeding the resolution set in the print section is transmitted into the print section, although the image quality of the print is not largely increased, there is a problem that the transmission time is extended. Accordingly, because the transmission means transmits the hierarchy necessary for the structure of the image signal according to at least 2 of the print resolution of the printer, the print image size, and the number of pixels to the print section, only the image signal necessary for the formation of the image is obtained in, the print section, and the printing can be started at once, thereby, the transmission time of the image signal can be reduced, and the speed of the print can be increased.
(1-13) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal, and the first storage means for storing the image signal; and a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having the second storage means for storing the image signal received from the electronic camera section, and a printing means for printing according to the image signal, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section, and a connector section which is electrically connected to the print section, the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section, and the connector section which is electrically connected to the connector section of the electronic camera section, and the image signal is selected and stored in either one of the first storage means and the second storage means. Thereby, because, by selecting the storage means having the larger storage capacity, the image signal can be stored, it can be suppressed that the storage capacity of either one of storage means is insufficient, thereby, the image signal can not be stored.
(1-14) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-13), when the comparison selection means for comparing the remaining storage capacity of the first storage means to that of the second storage means, and selecting the storage means having the larger remaining storage capacity, and storing the image signal in the selected storage means, is provided, it can be suppressed that the storage capacity of either one of storage means is insufficient, thereby, the image signal can not be stored.
(1-15) Alternatively, in the image pick-up apparatus of (1-13), it can also be considered to have a selection means for selecting one of the first storage means and the second storage means, and storing the image signal in the selected one storage means, and when the remaining storage capacity in one storage means is smaller than a predetermined amount, selecting the other storage means, and storing the image signal in the selected other storage means.
For example, in the case where the storage capacity of the electronic camera section and the print section are almost equal, when the image signal is separately stored in separated positions like as in the case where the image signal is stored initially in the electronic camera section, and next in the print section, a possibility that a trouble is increased when the user searches the image signal, is high. In order to avoid this, for example, initially, after the power supply is turned ON, the storage means having the larger remaining storage capacity is selected, and all the image signal obtained by the photographing are stored in this storage means, and when it is judged that the storage capacity is smaller than the image signal amount of the photographic object image to be photographed next, the other storage means can be selected.
(1-16) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of one of(1-13) to (1-15), when the system is structured such that an operation member to select any one of the first storage means and the second storage means is provided, and the image signal is stored in the storage means selected by the operation member, because the specific image signal can be stored in any one of storage means according to the intention of the operator, the arrangement of the image, or the like, can be easily conducted, which is convenient. (1-17) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of one of(1-13) to (1-16), when the system is structured such that an alarm means for comparing the remaining storage capacity of the first storage means and the second storage means to a predetermined value, and for giving the alarm when the storage capacity is smaller than the predetermined value, is provided, it can be suppressed that the remaining storage capacity of the storage means is insufficient and the photographing can not be conducted, while the operator is not conscious of that.
(1-18) Incidentally, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-17), it is preferable that the alarm means includes an output means for transmitting an alarm by using at least one of sound, light, and oscillation, however, the alarm transmitting means is not limited to these.
(1-19) Further, in the image prick-up printing apparatus of (1-18), it is preferable that the output means is provided in at least one of the electronic camera section and the print section.
(1-20) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal; and a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having a printing means for printing according to the image signal received from the electronic camera section, and a strobe or a strobe attachment means, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section; and a connector section which is electrically connected to the print section, and the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section; and the connector section which is electrically connected to the connector section of the electronic camera section. Therefore, it is not necessary that the strobe or the strobe attachment means is provided in the electronic camera section.
For the strobe, it is necessary to supply the large current from the power supply at the time of electrical charging for its light emission, and the load of the power supply capability is large for the electronic camera section, and the external size of the electronic camera section is affected by the size of the power supply unit. Concerning the power supply capability, although, recently, the reduction of electric power consumption amount of the print section is remarkable, on the one hand, when it is compared to the power consumption of the electronic camera, the larger electric power is still necessary, therefore, generally, the print section has a more sufficient power capacity than that of the electronic camera. Accordingly, when the structure like as attained by the image capturing and printing apparatus is adopted, the structure of the electronic camera section can be made smaller and more simple, and its power saving can also be achieved.
(1-21) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal; and a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having a printing means for printing according to the image signal received from the electronic camera section, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section, and a connector section which is electrically connected to the print section, and the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section, and the connector section which is electrically connected to the connector section of the electronic camera section, wherein a power supply means of the electronic camera section is provided detachably, and a cover of the power supply means is provided on the engagement surface of the electronic camera section with the print section. Therefore, when the electronic camera section and the print section are operated being engaged with each other, the careless operation stop of the electronic camera section and the print section according to the case in which the cover of the power supply means is opened by mistakes, or the like, can be prevented.
(1-22) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal, and a plurality of slots into which detachable recording media can be loaded; and a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having a printing means for printing according to the image signal received from the electronic camera section, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section, and a connector section which is electrically connected to the print section; and the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section, and the connector section which is electrically connected to the connector section of the electronic camera section, wherein the first slot in the plurality of slots is provided on the engagement surface of the electronic camera section with the print section, and the second slot in the plurality of slots is provided in a portion other than the engagement surface.
In the present invention, a plurality of slots are provided, and other than the first slot used for engagement of the electronic camera section and the print section, by using at least more than one slot provided on a portion other than the engagement surface on the electronic camera section side, the image information accumulated in the storage medium of the electronic camera section can be transferred to other storage medium, which is convenient. The first slot and the second and subsequent slots may also be not necessarily the same shape. Further, when the second and subsequent slots are, for example, used as the slot for exclusive use of the modem, and the data transfer is conducted by the modem, the widely used transmitting and receiving mode can be adopted.
(1-23) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal; and a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having a printing means for printing according to the image signal received from the electronic camera section, and the electronic camera section has: an exterior case, an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section, and a connector section which is electrically connected to the print section, and the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section, and the connector section which is electrically connected to the connector section of the electronic camera section, wherein the engagement section is arranged so that it can relatively move to the case in at least one direction. Therefore, even when miss-matching, or the like, occurs between the electronic camera section and the print section due to manufacturing variations, or the like, the engagement section relatively moves, thereby, because such the miss-matching can be absorbed, the large stress does not occur in the engagement section.
(1-24) Incidentally, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-23), when the engagement section is structured such that it can move two-dimensionally in the surface direction to the attachment surface of the case, and can rotate around the axis perpendicular to the attachment surface, the miss-matching in the various directions due to manufacturing variations can be absorbed between the electronic camera section and the print section.
(1-25) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal; and a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having a printing means for printing according to the image signal received from the electronic camera section, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section; and a communication means, which is provided on the engagement surface with the printer, for transmitting and receiving by using radio waves to and from the print section; and the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section; and a communication means, which is provided on the engagement surface, for transmitting and receiving by using radio waves to and from the electronic camera section. Therefore, the electrical connection between the electronic camera section and the print section by the wiring is not necessary for the transmission and reception of the image signal, thereby, troubles due to the incomplete contact, or the like, can be prevented, and the more user friendly structure can be provided. Incidentally, the communication means by using the radio wave herein is not limited to the communication means by using the radio wave, but, the communication means by using infrared ray or ultrasonic wave, or the like, is also included.
(1-26) Incidentally, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-25), generally, because, in many cases, the print section has the larger power supply capability than that of the electronic camera section, the power supply to the electronic camera section can be conducted from the print section side by wiring, thereby, effective power feeding can be conducted.
(1-27) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal, and a release means; and a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having a printing means for printing according to the image signal received from the electronic camera section; and a storage means for storing the image signal, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section; and a connector section which is electrically connected to the print section, and the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section; a connector section which is electrically connected to the connector section of the electronic camera section, wherein, corresponding to a photographing start signal from the release means, the photographing of the photographic object image, storing of the image signal, and printing are conducted.
In the present invention, because, corresponding to a photographing start signal from the release means, the photographing of the photographic object image, storing of the image signal, and printing are conducted, the operation except the release means is not specifically necessary, and the print can be obtained at the place at which the photographic object image is photographed.
Even when the low age child or the user who is unfamiliar to the mechanical operation, uses this image capturing and printing apparatus, when the operation is a single operation to press the release, the difficulty of the operation is small, and this image capturing and printing apparatus can be easily used.
Further, as a first step, although only one print is necessary, however, when a use is the case where the change, in which the difference of the photographic object is so small and delicate that the difference can not be confirmed when its printing is not conducted, is photographed, for example, in the case of the photographing of the waveform of the measuring instrument, or in the case of a use to record a delicate look in the portrait, when the images are saved to some extent, and the necessary image data is selected and printed, there is a case where a delicate change is not photographed as expected. In such the case, when the photographing is conducted, the printing is conducted at once, thereby, it can be confirmed by viewing the print at each time whether the important scene can be recorded.
Further, if the print setting such as the number of necessary print sheets or the size can be conducted at any time on a stand-by condition except during a photographing operation and a printing operation after the power supply has been turned ON, since the desired number of prints and size can be changed in accordance with the situation, the convenience which is not obtained by the instant photography to always obtain a print one by one with the silver halide film, can be provided.
(1-28) In the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-27), the print section conducts printing after the storage section stores the image signal.
(1-29) In the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-27), the print section conducts printing while the storage section stores the image signal.
In the order of a series of operations of the photographing of the photographic object image, storing of the image signal, and print operated corresponding to the photographing start signal from the release means, two methods are considered for the storing of the image signal and print.
One is a method by which the print is conducted after the storing of the image signal of one sheet has been completed. Because the storing has been completed, even when anything unusual occurs in the printing operation, by reading out the image data stored in the print section, the print can be conducted again.
The other is a method by which the storing and the printing are conducted by time division, by conducting the storing for each line when the printer conducts print processing for each line. The method in which, when it is viewed from the external, it can be viewed as if the storing and the printing are conducted in parallel, is considered. In this method, the re-start of the print when any thing unusual occurs in the printing operation, is conducted by the following: the data transferring is conducted again from the electronic camera section side.
(1-30) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal; a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having a printing means for printing according to the image signal received from the electronic camera section, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section; the first connector section which is electrically connected to the print section; and the second connector section which is electrically connected to the external equipments, and the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section; and the connector section which is electrically connected to the electronic camera section, wherein the electronic camera section detects which one of the electronic camera section and external equipments is connected, and changes the processing by the image processing means corresponding to the detection result. Thereby, for example, corresponding to the use, the electronic camera section of the image capturing and printing apparatus can be connected to a personal computer or another high speed printer, as the external equipments, and when the format which can be recognized by these external equipments, can be set, the higher image processing or the high speed print can be conducted.
(1-31) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-30), it is preferable when the processing by the image processing means is at least one of the data format conversion such as, when the electronic camera section is connected to the print section, the image processing such as the image enhancement or color area conversion which is optimized for the printing of the print section, or when it is connected to the personal computer, the change of the image processing such as the image processing optimized for the display monitor image, and, for example, when it is connected to the print section, the YUV format of the RAW type is used, or when it is connected to the personal computer, the RGB data format of the Bitmap type is used.
(1-32) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of one of (1-30) or (1-31), when the first connector section and the second connector section is common, the user is not puzzled for the connection, thereby, the more user-friendly structure can be provided.
(1-33) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of one of (1-30) to (1-32), the electronic camera section has the operation section, and when it is judged that the electronic camera section is connected to the print section, according to the detection result, the predetermined operation which is operated by only the interlock with the print section according to the operation of the operation section, is allowed, however, when it is judged that the electronic camera section is connected to the external equipment, according to the detection result, the predetermined operation according to the operation of the operation section is inhibited, thereby, the miss-operation of the electronic camera section which is induced by conducting the operation which is barely operated by only the interlock with the print section, although the print section does not exist, can be suppressed.
(1-34) An image capturing and printing apparatus comprises: an electronic camera section having an image pick-up means for photographing a photographic object image and converting it into an image signal; a print section, which is detachably installed in the electronic camera section, having a printing means for printing according to the image signal received from the electronic camera section, and an external equipment control means for controlling the electronic camera section and the external equipments different from the electronic camera section, and the electronic camera section has: an engagement section which mechanically engages with the print section; and a connector section which is electrically connected to the print section, and the print section has: a receiving section which engages with the engagement section of the electronic camera section; the first connector section which is electrically connected to the electronic camera section; and the second connector section which is electrically connected to the external equipments, wherein the printer section detects which one of the electronic camera section and external equipments different from the electronic camera section, is connected, and changes the processing by the external equipment control means corresponding to the detection result.
Therefore, corresponding to the use, the print section of the image capturing and printing apparatus can be connected to a flat bad scanner, or the electronic camera with the different resolution, and when the format used in these external equipments is set, the print and image capturing in the wider use can be brought.
(1-35) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of (1-34), the processing by the external equipment control means is one of a change in an input/output image processing, a data format, an ordering system, and a change in an image size.
It is preferable when the processing by the external equipment control means is one of the following: when the electronic camera section is connected to the print section, the image processing such as density characteristic, gradation property, spatial frequency characteristics, color gamut conversion, which optimizes the printing corresponding to the characteristic of the input image from the electronic camera section, or when it is connected to the flat bed scanner, the change of the image processing such as image processing which optimizes the input image from the scanner, and the change of the data format such as, for example, when it is connected to the electronic camera section, the YUV data format of the RAW type is used, or when it is connected to the flat bed scanner, the RGB data format of the RAW type is used, or the access signal control or control protocol control, which is respectively appropriate for the electronic camera and the flat bed scanner, or the change of image size to re-size the input image size so as to be suitable for the print size.
Incidentally, herein, the operation by the switch of the electronic camera section and the flat bed scanner is described as an example, however, it is clear that, when the same switch setting is conducted, the connection to the other external equipment can be attained.
(1-36) Further, in the image capturing and printing apparatus of one of (1-34) or (1-35), when the first connector section and the second connector section are common, because there is no case where the user is confused by the connection to the print section and the external equipment, the more user friendly structure can be provided.
(1-37) In the image capturing and printing apparatus of one of one of (1-34) to (1-36), the electronic camera section has the operation means and when the print section judges that the print section is connected to the electronic camera section, according to the detection result, a predetermined operation according to the operation of the operation means of the electronic camera section is allowed, however, according to the detection result, when it is judged that the print section is connected to the external equipment different from the electronic camera section, a predetermined operation according to the operation of the operation means of the electronic camera section is inhibited in the print section, thereby, the miss-operation of the print section which is induced by conducting the operation, which is barely operated only by the interlock with the electronic camera section, such as, for example, the release operation, although the electronic camera section does not exist, can be suppressed.
(1-38) An electronic camera, comprises:
an image pick-up device for photographing a object image to be photographed so as to convert the photographed object image into image signals;
an engaging section adapted to mechanically engages with a printing section structured so as to be detachably attached to the electronic camera section;
a connecting section adapted to electrically connect with the printing section; and
communicating means for transmitting the image signals to the printing section.
(1-39) A printer, comprises:
an engaging section to engage with an electronic camera structured so as to be detachably attached to the printer;
a connecting section adapted to electrically connect with the electronic camera; and
receiving means for receiving image signals from the electronic camera; and
printer for conducting printing on the basis of the image signals.
Next, a preferred structure to attain the second object will be described.
(2-0): A print producing apparatus having: a slot into which the storage means can be loaded; a detection means for detecting that the storage means is inserted into the slot; a reading means for reading out the image data and processing conditions stored in the storage means; a means for conducting the image processing on the read-out data according to the data; and a printing means for printing according to the image processed image data. According to the processing condition data such as the color management information, or the like, including color conversion table different for each of kinds of products of the digital still camera, the higher quality image can be printed.
(2-1): In the print producing apparatus of(2-0), the processing condition data includes the color management information.
(2-2): Further, in the print producing apparatus of (2-0) or (2-1), by providing a means for detecting whether the data stored in the storage means is the recognizable image data, or not, when, for example, the file type (JPEG, or the like) of the image data is not the type which can not be read by the print producing apparatus, the countermeasure to stop the reading-in of such the image data, or the like, can be taken, thereby, the error in the printing can be prevented.
(2-3): Further, in the print producing apparatus of (2-2), when there is no image data which can be recognized, in the storage means, by providing an alarm means for giving an alarm, for example, the user can be prompted to replace the storage means.
(2-4): Further, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-1) to (2-3), when a means for confirming the correspondence between the image data and the color management information, is provided, for example, in a single storage means, in the case where the image data from a plurality of digital still camera is included, it can be prevented that the confusion occurs between the color management information corresponding to the image data obtained by the photographing by one digital still camera, and the color management information corresponding to the image data obtained by the photographing by another digital still camera, and the image quality in the formed print can be maintained high.
(2-5): In the print producing apparatus of any of (2-1) to (2-4), the confirming means confirms the correspondence based on-the tag information of the image data and the name provided to the color management information. Incidentally, for example, as the tag information, when the name of kinds of cameras, or the like, is stored, the confirmation means can confirm the correspondence according to the name of kinds of cameras as the tag information of the image data and the name designated to the color management information.
(2-6): Further, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-1) to (2-5), the color management information can be used by selecting one of a single or plurality of pieces of information.
(2-7): In the print producing apparatus of (2-6), for example, when the latest color management information is used, an image having the higher image quality can be printed.
(2-8): Further, in the print producing apparatus of (2-6), the image data includes the photographed camera information, and according to the camera information, at least one of the plurality of color management information, for example, the latest information can be selected.
(2-9): Further, in the print producing apparatus of (2-6), when the print producing apparatus is provided with a storage means for storing the color management initial information, and a re-writing means for comparing the read-out color management information to the version of the color management initial information, and for re-writing the older color management information into the information of the latest version, because the print formation can be conducted by appropriately using the color management information of the latest version, the image having the higher image quality can be formed.
(2-10): According to the print producing apparatus having: the first slot to read the image data from the first storage means; the second slot to read the processing condition data to use for image processing from the second storage means; a reading means for reading out the image data and the processing condition data stored in the storage means, corresponding to the detection result; a means for conducting the image processing according to the processing condition data on the read-out image data; and a print means for forming the print according to the image data on which the image processing is conducted, the data processing can be conducted more quickly, by using a single slot than in the case in which the image data and the processing condition data are read out.
(2-11): Further, in the print producing apparatus of (2-10), when the processing condition data is the color management information, according to the color management information, the image having the higher image quality can be printed.
(2-12): Further, in the print producing apparatus of (2-10), in the case where the storage means in which the information other than the image data is stored, is inserted in the first slot, when an alarm means for giving an alarm is provided, by such the alarm, it can be informed to the user that, for example, the storage means to be inserted into the second slot is inserted into the first slot by mistake.
(2-13): Further, in the print producing apparatus of (2-10), in the case where the storage means in which the information other than the image data is stored, is inserted in the second slot, when an alarm means for giving an alarm is provided, by such the alarm, it can be informed to the user that, for example, the storage means to be inserted into the first slot is inserted into the second slot by mistake.
(2-14): Further, in the print producing apparatus of (2-10), in the case where the storage means in which the processing condition data is stored, is inserted into the first slot, and the storage means in which the image data is stored, is inserted into the second slot, when the processing condition data is read from the storage means inserted into the first slot, and the image data is read from the storage means inserted into the second slot, it can be prevented that the data is read by mistake, and this system is convenient.
(2-15): Further, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-10) to (2-14), when the processing condition data is printed, the user can confirm whether, for example, the color management information is the latest version, or the like, according to such the print.
(2-16): Incidentally, in the print producing apparatus of (2-15), when the processing condition data is printed together with the corresponding image, the correspondence relationship with the image can be more clearly confirmed, and which is convenient.
(2-17): Further, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-10) to (1-16), when a display means for displaying the processing condition data is provided, the user can confirm that, for example, the color management information is the latest version, or the like, according to such the display.
(2-18): Incidentally, in the print producing apparatus of (2-17), when the processing condition data is displayed together with the corresponding image, the correspondence relationship with the image can be more clearly confirmed, and which is convenient.
(2-19): An image display apparatus having: a slot into and from which the storage means is attachable and detachable; an image display means; a detection means for detecting that the storage means is inserted into the slot; and a means for reading out the image data stored in the storage means, and for displaying the image in a sight base according to the read-out image data on the image display means. Thereby, without any special operation, because all images are automatically displayed at a time on the same screen in response to the insertion of the storage means into the slot, the image can be easily confirmed.
(2-20): Further, in the image display apparatus of (2-19), when a means for selecting the number of sheets of images displayed on the image display means is provided, the images of small number of sheets can also be displayed, and thereby, because each of images can be displayed in a large size, the image can be more-easily confirmed.
(2-21): Further, in the image display apparatus of either one of (2-19) or (2-20), when a designation means for designating-the image is provided, and the designation means for designating the image designates the first sheet image at the time of displaying images at a time on the same screen, it can be confirmed at a glance whether the image is the first sheet image, and which is convenient.
(2-22): Incidentally, in the image display apparatus of (2-21), when the first sheet image can be made to be the image with the latest photographing date, or the latest image can be made to be the first sheet image, it is convenient.
(2-23): Further, in the image display apparatus of (2-21), when the first sheet image can be made to be the image with the oldest photographing date, it is convenient.
(2-24): An image display and printing apparatus having: a slot into and from which the storage means is attachable and detachable; an image display means; a printing means; a detection means for detecting that the storage means is inserted into the slot; and a means for reading out the image data stored in the storage means, and for displaying the image in a sight base according to the read-out image data on the image display means; and a designation means for designating the image to be printed by the printing means, according to the display in a sight base. Thereby, without any special operation, because the images are automatically displayed at a time on the same screen in response to the insertion of the storage means into the slot, the image before printing can be easily confirmed.
(2-25): Further, in the image display apparatus of (2-24), when the designation includes the number of printing sheets, print can be conducted for the desired number of printing sheets.
(2-26): in the image display apparatus of either one of (2-24) or (2-25), when the image display means has a plurality of image planes for displaying the images, the image plane for displaying the thumbnail and the image plane for displaying the original image are respectively displayed on the separated image planes, or one panorama image can be displayed ranging over 2 image planes.
(2-27): A print producing apparatus having: a display image plane to input the information necessary for forming the print; a detection means for detecting the attached print forming medium; a judgment means for judging whether the print can be formed, according to the inputted information for forming the print and the detection result of the detection means; and an alarm means for giving an alarm when the judgment means judges that the print can not be formed. For example, when an inappropriate print forming medium is attached for the desired print, because the judgment means judges that the print can not be formed, and the alarm means alarms corresponding to that, the operator can take a countermeasure to set an appropriate print forming medium, or the like, by such the alarm.
(2-28): Incidentally, in the print producing apparatus of (2-27), when the detection means detects the size of the print forming medium attached to the print producing apparatus, and the necessary information for forming the print includes the size of the print, the judgment means can judge whether the size of the attached print forming medium is appropriate.
(2-29): Further, in the print producing apparatus of (2-28), in the case where the judgment means judges that the aspect ratio of the print size is inappropriate for the aspect ratio of the image to be printed, when a selection means for selecting either one of the output form in which the image is reduced and outputted as a one sheet of print, or in which the image is not reduced and outputted as a plurality of sheets of prints in small pieces, is provided, the print can be conducted in a desired form by the operator.
(2-30): Further, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-27) to (2-29), when the detection means detects the material of the print forming medium attached to the print producing apparatus, and the necessary information for forming the print includes the material of the print, the judgment means can judge whether the material of the attached print forming medium is appropriate.
(2-31): On the one hand, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-27) to (2-30), when the detection means detects the surface processing of the print forming medium attached to the print producing apparatus and further, the information necessary for forming the print includes the surface processing of the print, the judgment means can judge whether the surface processing of the attached print forming medium is appropriate.
(2-32): Further, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-27) to (2-31), in the case where the alarm means is structured such that it gives the alarm by changing the displaying form on the display image plane, when, for example, the judgment means judges that the specific image can not be printed, by the alarm means, by changing the color of this image from, for example, the color to the monochrome, the operator can confirm the image whose print formation can not be conducted, at a glance.
(2-33): Further, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-27) to (2-32), when the alarm means gives the alarm by the sound or voice, it can be judged through the operator""s hearing sense whether the print formation can be conducted, and which is convenient.
(2-34): A print producing apparatus, which having: a reading means for reading the image data and the print forming information corresponding the image data, from the readable storage medium in which the image data and the print forming information corresponding to the image data are stored; and a print forming means for forming the print according to the information read out by the reading means, wherein the print producing apparatus automatically reads out the information by the reading means when the storage medium is loaded in the reading means, and forms the print by the print forming means according to the information. Thereby, without requiring any special operation, when the storage medium is loaded in the reading means, because the print is automatically conducted, the print formation can be easily conducted.
(2-35): A print producing apparatus, which having: a reading means for reading the image data and the print forming information corresponding the image data, from the readable storage medium in which the image data and the print forming information corresponding to the image data are stored; and a print forming means for forming the print according to the information read out by the reading means, wherein the print producing apparatus automatically reads out the print forming information corresponding to at least the image data by the reading means when the storage medium is loaded in the reading means, and forms the print of the print forming information corresponding to the image data by the print forming means according to the information. Thereby, without requiring any special operation, when the storage medium is loaded in the reading means, because the print of the print forming information is automatically conducted, the print forming information can be easily confirmed.
(2-36): Further, in the print producing apparatus of either one of (2-34) or (2-35), in the case where the print forming information read our by the reading means does not have a specific file structure, when the print is not conducted by the print forming means, the occurrence of the print error, or the like, can be prevented.
(2-37): A print producing apparatus having a reading means for reading out the information from the storage medium which can read the information; and a print forming means for forming the print according to the red-out information by the reading means, wherein the print producing apparatus automatically reads out the information by the reading means and stores the information in the storage means"" when the storage medium is loaded in the reading means. Thereby, without requiring any special operation, when the storage medium is loaded in the reading means, because the information is automatically stored, and for example, when the information is the print forming formation, the storage of such the forming information can be easily conducted, ready for the print.
(2-38): Further, in the print producing apparatus of (2-37), when the display means for displaying according to the information is provided and the print forming information is presented through such the display means, the operator can confirm the presented print forming information. Incidentally, herein, the word of present (presentation) also includes that the announcement is conducted by the voice, or the signal is transmitted to the connected digital still camera and displayed on the liquid crystal image plane of the digital still camera, other than that, for example, the thumbnail image and characters are displayed on the liquid crystal image plane.
(2-39): A print producing apparatus, which having: an exclusive use reading means for reading the information from a storage medium from and into which the information can be read and written; a reading and writing means for reading the information from a storage medium from and into which the information can be read and written, and for writing the information into the storage medium; and a print forming means for forming the print according to the information read out by the reading means. Thereby, for example, for the storage medium in which the information whose erasing is not desired, is stored, by reading the information using the exclusive use reading means, the disadvantage in which such the information is erased by mistake, can be prevented.
(2-40): A print producing apparatus having: a body; a reading means for reading the information from the storage medium from which the information can be read; and a print forming means for forming the print according to the information read out by the reading means, wherein two reading means are provided, and the surfaces of the body on which the two reading means are arranged, are different from each other. For example, for the storage medium in which the information whose erasing is not desired, is stored, by reading the information by the reading means which is arranged on a specific surface, the disadvantage in which such the information is erased by mistake, can be prevented.
(2-41): A print producing apparatus, having: a body; a reading means for reading the information from the storage medium from which the information can be read; and a print forming means for forming the print according to the information read out by the reading means, wherein the surface of the body from which the storage medium inserted into the reading means is ejected, is different from the surface of the body from which the print formed by the print forming means is delivered. Thereby, even when the print delivery and the insertion or ejection of the storage medium are simultaneously conducted, the interference between the print and the storage medium can be suppressed, and thereby, the occurrence of errors can be prevented.
(2-42): Incidentally, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-39) to (2-41), the print producing apparatus itself has a small size and light weight.
(2-43): For example, it is preferable that its weight is not larger than 200 grams.
(2-44): A print producing apparatus, which has a storage medium which is in a storable condition, or a communicable interface, and to which an apparatus interchangeable with the storage medium can be equipped, wherein, when the first storage medium in which the image data for the print and/or the concerning data are stored, is loaded in the exclusive use reading means, these data are automatically read out and written into the second storage medium or apparatus. Thereby, without requiring any special operation, the data copy can be easily conducted. Incidentally, the communicable interface means a modem card, LAN card, and infrared ray communication apparatus, etc., which can communicate with the external server, or the like.
(2-45): Further, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-39) to (2-44), when the data to be written is separated for each read only medium, in the storage medium into which the data is written, the arrangement of data can be easily conducted.
(2-46): Further, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-39) to (2-44), in the case where the data read from the first storage medium is written into the second storage medium, the data of the second storage medium into which the data is going to be written is read out, and it is compared to the data to be written in the first storage medium, and in the case where these are the same, when the writing is inhibited, for example, even when the first storage medium in which the data is written, is read many times by the exclusive use reading means by mistake, the data written into the second storage medium is only the initially read data, thereby, it can be prevented that the remaining storage amount of the other storage medium is reduced.
(2-47): Further, in the print producing apparatus of any one of (2-39), (2-44), (2-45) or (2-46), when the mechanism to mechanically block the loading or ejection of the storage medium during the data read-out or writing-in, is provided, the damage of the data can be prevented.
(2-48): An image display apparatus, having: a reading and/or writing means for reading the information from and/or writing it into the storage medium from or into which the information can be read and/or written; and a display means for displaying the image according to the information read by the reading and/or writing means, wherein the at least two reading and/or writing means are provided, and one of them is an exclusive use for reading. For example, for the storage medium in which the information whose erasing is not desired, is stored, by reading the information using the exclusive use reading means, the disadvantage in which such the information is erased by mistake, can be prevented. It is preferable that at least one read only means, and at least one reading and writing means are provided.
(2-49): An image display apparatus, which has a storage medium which is in a storable condition, or a communicable interface, and in which an apparatus interchangeable with the storage medium can be equipped, wherein, when the first storage medium in which the image data for the print and/or the concerning data are stored, is loaded in the exclusive use reading means, these data are automatically read out and written into the second storage medium or apparatus. Thereby, without requiring any special operation, the data copy can be easily conducted. Incidentally, the communicable interface means a modem card, LAN card, and infrared ray communication apparatus, etc., which can communicate with the external server, or the like.
(2-50): Further, in the image display apparatus of (2-49), when the data to be written is separated for each read only medium, in the storage medium into which the data is written, the arrangement of data can be easily conducted.
(2-51): Further, in the image display apparatus of (2-49), in the case where the data read from the first storage medium is written into the second storage medium, the data of the other storage medium into which the data is going to be written is read out, and it is compared to the data to be written in the first storage medium, and in the case where these are the same, when the writing is inhibited, for example, even when the first storage medium in which the data is written, is read many times by the exclusive use reading means by mistake, the data written into the second storage medium is only the initially read data, thereby, it can be prevented that the remaining storage amount of the other storage medium is reduced.
(2-52): Further, in the image display apparatus of any one of (2-49) to (2-51), when the mechanism to mechanically block the loading or ejection of the storage medium during the data read-out or writing-in, is provided, the damage of the data can be prevented.
Incidentally, structures (2-20) to (2-52) may be used as the print section or the printing apparatus in the structures (1-1) to (1-39).